Rockafeller Skank
|from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |game = |year = 1998 |dlc = March 21, 2019 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Intense (Remake) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |pictos = 52 113 (Remake) |audio = |nowc = Rockafeller |perf = }}"The Rockafeller Skank" (also known as " " in-game) by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. At the beginning, he is wearing a hot pink baseball cap, blue headphones and blue sunglasses. He is also wearing a purple shirt with a record on it, green cargo pants, and pink and blue sneakers. His outfit cycles through random colors throughout the routine. Background The background has studio-like sound mixers, blue spotlights, and blue volume lines. Remake In the remake, the lights are slightly more luminous and the floor is more reflective. Gold Move There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Circle your right arm up in the air four times. Rockafeller jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Move (Original) Rockafeller jdu gm 1.png|Gold Move (Remake) Rockafeller gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Rockafeller Skank appears in following Mashups: *''Jamaican Dance'' *''Pump It'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Ghost In The Keys'' (Swag) Trivia * Rockafeller Skank is the fourth song by Fatboy Slim in the series. ** However, this is the only Fatboy Slim song that is not a remix. ** This is his third song in , making him the first artist in the series to have three songs on the same game. * There is a screenshot that shows three Beta elements; the lights in the background were brighter and there is a beta pictogram. The dancer is also in a slightly different pose. * The short version starts in the middle of the song, rather than at the start. ** This is also the case with Proud Mary. * During the middle part, the beat triangle (end of the pictogram slide in the remake) slows dramatically and even stops beating for a few seconds. ** This is the only song in the series where this happens. * During the loud part of the song, the background lines reach the top and turn red. ** This happens a little later than when this moment starts. *Due to the song not having any assigned banner colors in the files, the default menu colors of are used for the banner when the song is selected. Gallery Game Files RockafellaSkank cover jd2.png|''Rockafeller Skank'' rockafeller_cover_generic.png|'' '' (Remake) Rockafeller_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Rockafeller_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner Rockafeller jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Rockafeller jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Rockafeller beta golden ava.png|Golden avatar Rockafeller beta diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar rockafeller pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( /Beta Remake) In-Game Screenshots rockafeller jd2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Rockafeller jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2019) Rockafeller jd2019 load.png| loading screen (2019) Rockafeller jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2019) Promotional Images Rockafeller promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements rockafeller beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 rockafeller beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 rockafeller beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 (not a Gold Move) Rockafeller beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram (Remake) Rockafeller promo gameplay.png|Beta gameplay (brighter lights and an unused pictogram) Videos Official Music Video Fatboy Slim - The Rockafeller Skank Rockafeller Skank (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Rockafeller Skank - Just Dance 2 Rockafeller Skank - Just Dance 2019-0 Extractions Rockafeller Skank - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Rockafeller Skank - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Other Just Dance Comparison - Rockafeller Skank (Fatboy Slim) References Site Navigation es:Rockafeller Skank de:Rockafeller Skank ru:Rockafeller Skank Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs by Fatboy Slim Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Medium Songs